ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians/Credits
MPAA Rating Opening Credits Michael Shires presents A Beauty and the Beast Animation Stuios Production in association with Williamson Entertainment and Melvin Films A David Kellogg Film Martin Jarvis Michael Caine Jason Alexander Tim Curry and Demi Moore Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians Closing Credits Directed by David Kellogg Produced by Peter Williamson Marvin Kellaway Graham Collingwood James Phillipson Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Executive Producer: Michael Shires Written by Bruce Thompson and James Herbert Music Score by John Debney Based on the Characters Created by Ken Griffith Production Design by Doug Scheib Art Director: Maurice Nelson Director of Photography: John Hora, A.S.C. Film Editor: Michael Kahn, A.C.E. Co-Starring: Paige O'Hara Wallace Shawn and David Odgen Stiers With the Voices of Jodi Benson Jaleel White Matt Hill Kenneth Mars Rob Paulsen Jess Harnell Jesse Corti and Catherine Disher Scrolling Credits Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Supervising Director: Thomas A. White Animation Directed by Chuck Johnson Animation Character Design: Brian Cosgrove Jon Doyle Paul Harrison Margaret Riley Mark Stacey Mike Whaite Animation Storyboard Artists: Jon Doyle Jez Hall Andy Roper Paul Salmon Stephen Simpson Animation Layout Artists: Chris Randall Margaret Riley Paul Salmon Vincent James Dan Whitworth Ed Williams Andy Roper Animation Background Artists: Beverly Bush Brian Cosgrove John Geering Stephen Hanson John Millington Nick Pratt Andy Roper Keith Scoble Ben Turner Supervising Animation Directors: Mike Henn Glen Keane George Kenny Mike Williams Russ Mooney James Baxter Ron Myrick Animation: Charlie Downs Eileen Dunn M. Flores Nichols Stan Phillips Tom Ray Neal Warner Karen Peterson Ink and Paint Supervisor Warren Johnson Effects Animation Graeme Rowley Don McManus John Brown James Michaels Bernard Germanetti Ed Augustin Animation Camera Frank Hardie John Aardal Ralph Migliori Graham Sharples Ron Jackson Second Unit Director: David Wallace Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designer: George Eckert Set Decorator: Marvin March Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Casting by Michael Wallace Cast Creative Producer: Richard Celador Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Script Editor: Patrick Barrett Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor: Roy Field Visual Effects Designer: Richard Bain Visual Effects Producer: Alan Church Special Effects Special Effects Technician: Paul Slootweg Special Effects Supervisor: Brian Smithies Animatronic Model Designer: Vince Abbott Special Effects Compositor: Jules Findley Senior Special Effects Modeller: Paul Stephenson Special Effects Trainee: Alistair Williams Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dresser: James Walsh Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer Kevin Rogers Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Special Thanks Ron Lynch Negative Cutting by Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Technical Constulants Visual Development Facilities Consultants: Kathryn Parrell Don Smith Sarah W. Armstrong Robin Stevens Don Austen Larry Smith James Murray Brad Williams Mike Quinn Mari Kaestle Carpenters: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Jim Eustermann Eric Fiedler Bruce Spaulding Fuller Jim McPherson David Penikas John Robles Dianna Smith Karen S. Spiegel Bill Sturgeon Tommy Williamson Wes C. Caefer Costumers: Robin Borman William A. Campbell Linda Henrikson Mitchell Ray Kenney Murray Lantz Barbara Matera Wardrobes: Francis Wright Richard Coombs Simon Buckley Custome Design by Polly Smith Producer of Vistual Effects: Thomas G. Smith Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Filmed at New York City and Los Angeles, California Songs "Atomic Betty Theme" Music by George Rogers "Seven Days a Week" Words and Music by Danny Janssen and Austin Roberts "Who Do You Think You Are" Music by Andy Watkins and Paul Wilson Written and Performed by Spice Girls Produced by Absolute "I'm Every Woman" Music by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson Produced by Narada Michael Walden Louis Biancaniello David Cole Robert Clivillés Performed by Whitney Houston Whitney Houston Appears Courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. Assistant Constulants Animation Production by Akom Productions Company Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Original Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records logo.svg CD-Rom Available from Disney interactive thumb.png Color by Deluxe.png Prints by Technicolor 2010 (Print).png FilmedInPanavision.png American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. American Humane Association.PNG No. 19601 MPAA Ender's Game.png Kodak.jpg IATSE Man of Steel.png © 1996 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Melvin Entertainment Group 1992-1997 Logo.png Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios Official Logo 2.jpg Michael Shires Pictures 1992-2009 Closing Logo.png Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003) II.jpg Category:Opening Credits Category:Opening credits Category:Closing credits Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Panavision/Other Category:DTS/Other Category:MPAA/Other Category:Motion Picture Association Of America/Other Category:Deluxe Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other Category:Technicolor